


Puppy

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, Overstimulation, Petplay, Vibrators, dominant phil lester, kinky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Bad puppy.





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originally written and uploaded in January of 2014. This fic is the start of my smut streak of 2014. I swear that is all I wrote during that year.
> 
> Original A/N: This was unnecessarily hard to write, but I suppose that’s what you get for writing smut at 3 am huh? A huge thank you to Becky for the idea of what Dan did wrong (It was literally stumping me to no other)

**Prompt** :

* * *

 

Dan and Phil had this special relationship inside the walls of their flat that came with a very strict set of rules. When the cameras were off, and they were no longer being AmazingPhil or Danisnotonfire, Dan was Phil’s “pretty puppy”.

Whenever they came back home, or as soon as they were alone in the comfort of their flat, the collar was slapped on Dan and the normal butt plug, was replaced with the tail plug.

Dan absolutely loved being Phil’s Pretty Puppy. He loved the way he was authoritative, yet tender and loving at the same time. It was especially the best on the evenings where they’d watch T.V. together.

Dan would be curled up on Phil’s lap, enjoying his soft little touches. He would be mewling at the way Phil ran his hand through his hair, sending little shivers down his spine.

Then Phil would coo something like “You’re such a pretty puppy” as he stroked along his bare back, across his bum to his soft chocolate colored tail, that matched his hair. And He would nuzzle into Phil’s touches.

But sadly, Dan knew that tonight _would not_ be one of those nights.

From the minute their radio show ended he knew he was in trouble. To everyone else Phil just seemed tired, but Dan knew better than that. He could hear the anger in his tone and he knew he was in for it when they got back to the flat.

Dan couldn’t really say that he wasn’t asking for trouble, when he was the one shamelessly flirting with Aled when he joined them on their show like he regularly does. And honestly he should’ve known better than do that right in front of Phil.

_Rule #7: You’re eyes are for me only_

Phil pulled Dan into their flat and immediately took his collar off of the hook  by the front door.

“You are in so much trouble.” He huffed as he put the collar around Dan’s neck and fastened it.

Dan bit his lip and avoided Phil’s burning glare. “I understand sir.”

“You don’t even know.” Phil said, as he whipped off his own coat and hung it up, before taking Dan’s and doing the same.

Phil then took a hold of the tag on Dan’s collar. “What does this collar say Dan?” He inquired sassily.

“P-property of Phil Lester sir.” Dan stuttered.

“Wouldn’t that mean that you belong to me?” Phil said, backing Dan up against the opposite wall. He kissed Dan’s neck, nipping at the skin before sucking around the area. “Is that true? You _are_ all mine?” Phil questioned with a tone that was a little too innocent to be comforting.

“Y-yes sir.” Dan choked out, mixed with a moan.

Phil rolled his hips into Dan’s, as his lips ghosted along his jawline. “You’ve been such a bad dog Daniel. You’re only meant to have eyes for me. I _saw_ the way you were looking at Aled. You were practically undressing him with your eyes; I would know.”

Dan tipped his head back, hitting his head against the wall as he tried to breathe. “I-Id-didn’t mean it.” Dan whimpered.

Phil stopped kissing Dan’s neck and looked him in the eye. “That’s I didn’t mean it _Sir_.” He chided. “I don’t care if you "didn’t mean it”, you blatantly disobeyed my rules and you must be punished.“ Phil practically whispered, in a tone that he knew caused goosebumps to appear across Dan’s skin.

Dan bit his lip and nodded.

"I want you completely naked with you tail in on my bed. I’ll be up there in ten minutes.” Phil commanded as he stepped away from Dan.

“Yes sir.” Dan said, before he ran off to his room to wait, but not before getting a slap on the bum from Phil.

Phil crossed his arms as he walked to the kitchen, trying to figure out what he was going to do with his bad _bad_  puppy. A spanking definitely wasn’t going to be enough, but  edging was still just a bit too much. _Just a bit_. He needed something close to that, but not quite as much work. And then it hit him. He knew exactly what he was going to do with Dan.

After about ten minutes had passed Phil made his way to his room, but not before stopping to pick up the items he would need for tonight from the cupboard that was in the hallway.

He smirked to himself as he walked. Dan was in for quite the lesson tonight.

Phil strolled into the room and took a look at Dan. He was sitting in the middle of the bed with his tail literally tucked in between his legs, sporting a semi.

“I hope you haven’t been touching yourself.” Phil reprimanded as he took  set down the items. There was a sleek black vibrator, a hot pink gag and black ties he intended on using.

“No sir, I haven’t.” Dan said.

“Good.” Phil said as he picked up the ties. “arms above your head.” He said as he walked over to Dan. As soon as Dan’s arms were up, Phil was tying them together. “Just to make sure.” He whispered into the crook of Dan’s neck.

“Oh, and don’t think I’m letting that failure to use "Sir” slide.“ Phil said as he removed his shirt. Phil grabbed the the gag. "If you’re not going to address me properly or use that mouth to hit on someone else, I don’t want to hear you.”

Phil fastened the gag on Dan and smirked at him. He sighed. “The only down side to this is I don’t get to hear you beg, but oh well.” Phil said, as he unzipped his jeans and slid them off.

“Lie down.” Phil ordered.

Dan swallowed nervously as he laid, resting his arms above his head.

Phil picked up the lube and the vibrator and set them on the edge of the bed, before crawling up to Dan. Phil placed his lips to Dan’s lower neck, as he started sucking and biting gently until he got down to his clavicle.

Dan bucked his hips up, as he moaned, albeit it was muffled by the gag.

Phil brought his kisses down Dan’s body, keeping a firm hold on Dan’s hips. He swirled his tongue around Dan’s nipples, giving them a bite every now and them before, running his tongue down Dan’s stomach.

Dan moaned quietly, arching his back wishing he had use of his hands. 

Phil got as low as Dan’s now hard member before giving it a measly lick and quick suck before coming off, eliciting a faint frustrated groan from Dan.

“I’m sorry it has to be this way. I’d love to do nothing more than suck off my pretty puppy, but you’re on punishment, so now it’s time for my fun.” Phil said, as he grabbed the vibrator and lube.

Phil spread Dan’s legs and removed his tail plug, causing a small moan to slip from Dan’s lip. He picked up the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount of it on his fingers. He swirled his index finger in a circle around Dan’s entrance, before sliding his finger in tantalizingly slow,  listening to the small whimpers Dan made.

Phil thrusted his finger in and out of Dan and soon added a second one. He could practically hear the want in Dan’s noises, but paid no attention to them. Phil continued pumping his fingers in and out of him, hooking his fingers every so often causing Dan to jerk and curl his toes.

He thrusted his fingers a bit faster and rougher as Dan’s moans started pouring out of his mouth while he squirmed sporadically, before pulling them out completely. He wanted to get him close, but not _too_ close.

Dan closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he tried to regain control of himself. Why couldn’t Phil just continue fingering him until he came. Well, he figured that would’t be as much of a punishment; Giving him what he wanted.

Phil picked up the black vibrator and played with the settings, letting the noise of the vibrations fill up the room. Just the sound of it was enough to make Dan clench.

Phil lubed up the vibrator and wiped the leftover of the substance around Dan’s entrance. "I hope you’ll remember this next time you start getting a little too “friendly” with others.“  He pressed the toy up to Dan’s hole before sliding it into Dan.

Dan let out a long strangled groan, his back arching up off the bed as he felt it enter him.

Phil worked the toy in and out of him, before switching it on to it’s lowest setting, frequently changing his angle as he searched for the right spot. Just as he up the setting and flicked his wrist, Dan let out a mutes shriek, and rolled his hips helplessly.

"Does my _bad_ pretty puppy like that?” Phil breathed huskily, as he brought vibrator up to it’s highest setting.

Dan nodded frantically as various noises streamed out of his mouth. He practically wasn’t even breathing anymore and was digging his nails into his palms as his eyes fluttered.

Phil continued cranking the toy throughout out it’s levels, going from low to high, back to low, then to medium and then back to high as he kept thrusting the toy right into Dan’s prostate.

“You’re not going to check anyone out that isn’t me correct?” Phil breathed out.

Dan moaned and whimpered loudly, as he thrashed and kicked about while Phil kept the vibrator pressed to his prostate. His whole body had been taken over by the pure bliss the vibrations were creating and quite frankly he didn’t even think he could feel anymore.

Phil switched the vibrator to its pulse setting, making sure to keep it firmly pressed against Dan’s spot.

And that’s the most Dan could take at this point, before his whole body was writhing and rolling, and as a range of noises of all pitches flow from his gagged mouth, while white ribbons all over his stomach and chest.

Phil brought the toy down to low, still working Dan through his orgasm, his head tipped back, desperately pulling at his restraints, as his chest heaved and his whole body shuddered one last time, before going limp. 

Phil flipped off the toy and pulled it put of Dan, causing him to twitch slightly and set it on the bedside table. 

“Did you learn your lesson puppy?” Phil said as he removed Dan’s gag. Dan’s eyes are shut and his mouth is still wide open, even though the gag is gone, breathing heavily. Phil patiently waited for his reply as he untied his hands.

“ _Oh my god_. Yes, yes, yes sir I did.” Dan finally manages to get out.

Phil stroked the side of Dan’s flushed face and smiled. He kissed his temple. “Good, because I don’t think you’d be able to handle another lesson tonight.” He grabbed the box of tissues and handed a couple to Dan, who gratefully cleaned himself off.

Phil sat down next to Dan and pulled him onto his lap, so that he could cuddle him.

“You’re such a good boy.” Phil cooed, as he pulled Dan closer to him. “I mean the way you just took that punishment. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so _bliss_ , even though you kicking like a small child throwing a temper tantrum and almost kicked me in the face.”

Dan blushed. "I-I’m sorry sir. I didn’t mean to-“ Dan started in a hushed tone.

"Nonsense. No need to apologize for that darling.” He said before kissing him lightly.

Dan snuggled into Phil’s embrace. “Do I have to put the tail back on sir?” Dan asked.

“No, I think your butt is going to need a rest.” Phil chuckled.

Dan giggled. “Sir, I’m probably going to be really sore. It’s probably going to hurt to walk." 

"I know, but that’s what all fours are for.” Phil said cheekily.


End file.
